


Dad?

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: Army, Beef Jerky, Fat Cakes, Spainish, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie was in for a big treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review.
> 
> LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU

"OK,Freddie's going to love us!" Carly Shay called out. She and Gibby were hanging up the last of the decorations in the studios. The team was hiding a big surprise for the tech wiz. 

 

**BANG**  
  
**SMASH**

 

"I GOT THE BEEF JERKY!"

 

"Sam, how many times do you need to tell you? Stop talking to Billy behind eight street!" Carly yelled at the girl.

 

"I got the Mexican beef jerky, I got British beef jerky, I got Korean Beef Jerky,"

 

"Why does she have so much beef jerky?" A man asked. 

 

"Get back behind the curtain,Diego!" Carly yelled behind the set.

 

"Vodka beef jerky,potato beef jerky,"

 

"This is a train wreck." Gibby said.

 

A knock on the door let Spencer Shay peck his head in. "Um,heads up," He said.

 

"Freddie is downstairs, and he is making his way up!"

 

Spencer ran behind the curtain.

 

"Ok, Gibby,get behind the computer, pass me the remote!" Carly yelled out him.  The remote landed in Sam's hands,and Carly pulled out a brown roll chair,just as Freddie opened the door. "Hola, Mi amigos." He said, and set his bag down.

 

"Gibby,give me the camera." He said. "Not today, Freddie-Boy," Sam said. She pulled out the rolling chair,brought it to him and forced him to sit down in it. "You," She pulled the chair between her and Carly. "Are sitting here." "Okay,what's going on here?" Freddie asked,just as the camera came on. 

 

"I'm Carly," Carly said,giving a little shake. "And I'm Sam." Sam said,putting her fists on her hips. "And Freddie." Freddie said,waving to the camera. "And we have a huge surprise for the nerd behind the camera!" Sam said,shaking his shoulders. "Oh God,Not the cinnamon challenge." "That's later,But.." Carly said.

 

The two girls looked at each other, and yelled out "PLEASE WELCOME FIRST SERGEANT DIEGO RAMIREZ OF THE US ARMY!!" Sam pressed the clapping button on the remote,the cheering let out.

 

"Wait,what?" Freddie said. He turned around to watch a man in a green camouflage suit walk out, same color hat under his arm. "PAPI!" 

=

He got up,and raced to him,and launch him in the man's arms. "Hey,Hijo, you missed me?" The man asked. Freddie started to babble in Spanish. "This guy is saving the country,and still have time to hug the small child." Sam said, walking over to the father and son. "How you feel,Fred-Ward?

Freddie was still babbling in Spanish, now curled up in a ball on the floor. "Um, Freddie is not responsive right now, so enjoy Spencer yelling the National Anthem in French!" Carly said. 

 Spencer started to yell the National anthem in French,while Carly and Sam helped First Sergeant drag Freddie out of the room,into the hallway. 

 

"You okay,Freddie?" 

 

He grabbed the two in the largest hug he could muster. " Muchas gracias,gracias,gracias!" He spoke rapidly. "De Nada,Nino."  Sam said,punching him in the shoulder. "Now," First Sergeant Ramirez said. "My son and I need some catching up to do,so he and I are going to get a bite, and talk about the last five years I missed." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Eat some fat cakes for me!" Sam called out.

 

"SAM!" 

 


End file.
